Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)
The Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) is currently the third highest ranked bloon after its parent, the B.F.B. and its grandparent, the new Z.O.M.G. It is also the lowest ranked M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. It debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 3 (Round 37) along with the Ceramic Bloon. The M.O.A.B's other appearances include Bloons TD 4, Bloons TD 4 Expansion, Bloons TD 5 (Round 46), and Bloons Super Monkey. In Bloons TD 3, the M.O.A.B is white instead of blue and looks thinner with 4 Ceramic Bloons bulging out of its back. In Bloons TD 4, M.O.A.B.s can be identified easily by their blimp like appearance, blue stripes, and the Ceramic Bloons they yield. In Bloons TD 5, the M.O.A.B is a blue blimp, has white stripes, and no Ceramic Bloons are shown. The M.O.A.B is sluggish, being the 3rd slowest Bloon in the game, surpassing only the B.F.B. and Z.O.M.G. in speed. Moab.jpg|BTD4 M.O.A.B. MOAB.png|BTD 3&4 Comparison Sungod.jpg|A Sun God battles a M.O.A.B MOABDart.png|Dart Monkeys are going to win against the Massive Ornary Air Blimp M.O.A.B entering.png|M.O.A.B enters explosions. MOABBTD5.png|A M.O.A.B in Bloons Tower Defense 5. DArt_Monkey_-_MOAB.png|Dart Monkey (0-0) vs. MOAB moabsd.png|MOABs in the MOAB madness Special Mission Hot_Air_Bloon_MOAB.png|The M.O.A.B. in Hot Air Bloon. Snipers vs MOAB.jpg|A MOAB being attacked by a bunch of MOAB cripplers|linktext=A MOAB being attacked by a bunch of MOAB cripplers The only way to survive letting an MOAB through a level is buying enough lives or the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade. You will need 614 lives in BTD4 or 617 lives in BTD5 at least to have 1 life left. Combat The M.O.A.B. takes 200 hits to pop, is resistant to the Super Monkey Storm (In BTD3 and BTD4 only), is immune to Monkey Glue, and freezing. Bloons Super Monkey The MOAB first appears in Stage 4. Several of them appear in Stage 5. They shoot out Red Bloons whenever they get attacked, and blow into a large cloud of various Bloons (mainly Red Bloons) upon destruction. Strategies Article: M.O.A.B./Strategies Trivia *M.O.A.B.s are as slow as Red Bloons and Lead Bloons in Bloons TD 4. B.F.B.s are even slower. However when in Fast Forward, the M.O.A.B is as fast as a Yellow Bloon! *The Dart Monkey is obviously riding a M.O.A.B in Hot Air Bloon. *A running joke is that M.O.A.B. stands for 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll 'B'loons. *It takes 56 sets of Road Spikes to pop a M.O.A.B. *Popping the first layer of a Z.O.M.G., B.F.B., M.O.A.B, or Ceramic Bloon does not reward any money. This does not include its children. *M.O.A.Bs in Bloons TD 4 are much easier to pop than in Bloons TD 3, due to the presence of M.O.A.B. Mauler. *The M.O.A.B. is the oldest and first M.O.A.B class Bloon to be introduced to the BTD series as it was introduced in Bloons TD 3. *In BTD5, the M.O.A.B is the only blimp without eyes on it and is the only blimp with no symbol on it. *The name Massive Ornary Air Blimp (Most likely) is from the real [[wikipedia:Massive Ordnance Air Blast|'M'''assive '''O'rdnance 'A'ir 'B'last]]. *M.O.A.Bs change their appearance in every game they have been in. *When a M.O.A.B. is affected by Sabotage Supply Lines, it goes as slow as a B.F.B.. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles